<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Misadventure [RCD] by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089749">An Unexpected Misadventure [RCD]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parenthood, Spanking, irrational fear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins bring an unexpected guest home to meet their mom and things take a turn when their new friend slips from their grasp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Hunt &amp; Child, Thomas Hunt &amp; Felicity Hunt, Thomas Hunt &amp; Vincent Hunt, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Misadventure [RCD]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902">Red Carpet Diaries</a>]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352">Hollywood U</a>]  || [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896">Love &amp; Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover</a>)]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176">#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)</a>] || [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749">The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt</a>)]</strong>
</p><p>⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️ ⭐️</p>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>“Thomas!” </p></div><div class=""><p>“THOMAS!!!!!” </p></div><div class=""><p>Alex shrieked, unable to attend to her children running around the table. </p></div><div class=""><p>Bogart barked playfully as he bounded after his two charges, watching curiously as they chased the small, bouncing creature.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Get back here,” Vincent called. The young boy dove forward every few feet in an attempt to catch the frog he had let loose in the kitchen. He had only meant to show his mom the cool animal he had found in the backyard, but the slippery creature had jumped right out of his hands. His faithful twin scurried behind him, trying to keep up.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Daddy,” Felicity giggled, calling for her father to come and join the fun.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Almost there!” Vincent proclaimed as a chair tumbled to the floor. Felicity and Bogart both hopped over the obstruction like it wasn’t there.</p></div><div class=""><p>“THOMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p></div><div class=""><p>No longer interested in the drama developing, the bright-eyed little girl darted out of the room. “Daddy, daddy! Mommy’s on the table! Come quick.”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“What is going on?” Thomas grumbled, being dragged by the persistent five-year-old nearer toward the cacophony coming from the kitchen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mommy’s standing on the table. She needs a time out or a spanking,” Felicity tattled. Ever the rule follower, she nodded her approval and affirmation at the claim. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The unexpected statement drew a sharp chuckle from his lips. His mind had little time to linger on the prospects of it before his eyes popped open at the state of it all. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The usually pristine and tidy kitchen had turned to chaos. Muddy footprints speckled the floor. Bogart and Vincent chased haphazardly after the frog fleeing their pursuits. His ever composed wife stood screaming on the table, her face white in fear. He was certain that if she had been a cartoon character, she would be hugging the chandelier above her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, no!” Vincent exclaimed, trying to stop himself, but it was too late. He and Bogart collided, both trying to jump on the escaped frog from different angles. The two tumbled forward but were back to their feet and in pursuit within seconds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas blinked several times and shook his head side to side in disbelief as he tried to reconcile the events unfolding before him. Usually, a scene like this would be vexing for him. He would need Alex to remind him that kids are kids, messes happen, and being a parent is about expecting the unexpected. And this, this was certainly unexpected as his usual rock cowered on the table. A sharp laugh slipped from his lips and rolled into a deep guffaw.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s so funny? Ahh!” She cried, jumping again as the frog hopped under the table. She wasn’t used to such a sound coming from her husband and now was certainly not the time for amusement. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vincent dove beneath the table, crawling under chairs that rattled with his movements. “I’ll get him, Mommy. Don’t worry!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do something!” Alex’s body trembled, her eyes wide. “It’s not funny!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas covered his mouth to quiet his laughter. “I’m sorry, my love. I honestly thought you were kidding about your ranidaphobia.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex squealed as the frog and Vincent tumbled out of the other side of the table. “Does this look like I’m kidding?!!!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No dear,” he snorted, suppressing his laugh. “My apologies. You cannot realize how adorable you look.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me help!” Felicity giggled and began chasing after her brother once more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“THOMAS!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright.” Calmly and assuredly, Thomas strode through the scene. He retrieved a container and a piece of cardboard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a moment, he paused. His gaze followed the dizzying pattern created by the two children, the dog, and the amphibian running wild. He blocked out the cries, screams, giggles, and barking and focused on their movements.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took a few steps forward, then waited for the chaos to drift closer. Quickly, he plunged the container over the frog as it attempted to hop past him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did it!” Vincent cheered and rushed to his father. “Can I keep him?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think so.” Thomas shook his head to the children’s disappointment. “He probably misses his family. You’d miss Mommy and me if someone took you to their house, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The twin’s eyes grew wider at the thought. They both nodded in unison.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Poor Froggy!” Felicity sniffled. “He needs his Mommy and Daddy froggies.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s bring him home,” Vincent agreed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think that would be a great idea.” Thomas slid the cardboard under the container. He was careful to make sure the frog had time to jump on it and stay safely concealed within. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The twins followed him outside as he placed the container on the ground, making sure it was near enough a safe place for the tired amphibian to find peace away from the excitable children. He pulled the container back, allowing the frog to finally be free. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bye-bye, Froggy!” The twins waved, watching it hop away from them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Within seconds, their new amphibian friend was becoming a distant memory. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll race you to the swings,” Felicity suggested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re on!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The enthusiastic dog barked his agreement as if to say, “not if I’m first”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he returned to the house, he found Alex still standing on the table. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can get down now.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope.” Alex crossed her arms. “The floor is contaminated. This whole room. Actually, the whole house. I think we need to move.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Thomas questioned with a raise of his brow. “I’ll get the mop and it’ll be fine. We can have the cleaning service come tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That might not be enough,” Alex fretted, her eyes surveying the aftermath. “We might need to burn the house. Yup. That is the only solution.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it!” With one swift motion, Thomas wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her over his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oof.” The unexpected gesture pushed the breath out of her lungs. “What are you doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You heard our daughter. You know the rules, young lady. There is no standing on the table. We do not put our feet where we eat!” He smirked. “I believe you’ve earned yourself a spanking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A wave of heat flooded through her body, warming her skin. Her mouth became dry at the thought of it. “Be serious,” she stumbled to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I am.” His hand landed playfully on her bottom. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A fresh round of warmth crashed over her at the sensation. She hummed softly. The tension in her muscles began to relax. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you ready to get down?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A smile pulled at the corner of her lips. “I don’t think I learned my lesson yet, sir.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>